Deliria
by RJEisenhuth
Summary: Once again, Moonbase Alpha is faced with the unknown. This time it seems to be coming from within - but can they be sure? Commander Koenig, Dr. Russell, and Professor Bergman search for answers!
1. Chapter 1

**DELIRIA**

 _by R.J. Eisenhuth_

* * *

 _The following is fan fiction inspired by the television series SPACE: 1999. It in no way intends to infringe on any and all copyright (c) holders of said series. I own none of the characters. This was written for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

 **PART ONE:**

 **Helena's Ordeal.**

 **(1)**

She stepped quietly into Main Mission, looking up at the Big Screen. Nothing but stars, she silently thought and expected as she squared her slender shoulders.

Yet, in the distance, something was forming. It was a a new solar system. At least new to the Alphans but was, in fact, probably billions of years old. Earth's moon should reach it in a little more than two weeks. There were, once again, high hopes that Moonbase Alpha and all of its inhabitance might finally find a new or even very ancient home there.

After the disappointment of Terra Nova, Ultima Thule and Piri - it was nice to see guarded enthusiasm in their people again. She noted that a few Alphans were even smiling and whistling as she walked the halls to Main Mission. That was good to see too.

Yet, Helena had something else on her mind and she needed to speak with the Commander about it. It was not truly urgent. _Not yet._ Only a few of their people were affected and it might not ever become a real problem. It was a possible sleep disorders brought about by stress. That was what she and Dr. Mathias' initially thought. More their problem than his.

Still, it was something she thought John needed to be aware of.

Dr. Russell turned slightly and looked up the steps to the landing where his desk was located. It gave Commander Koenig a position of authority and also a perfect view, without obstruction, of the cosmos beyond Alpha.

She blinked slightly when seeing John and Professor Victor Bergman leaning over the desk and looking very seriously at some paperwork. Helena inwardly sighed. _Star charts_ , she thought. He and Victor had been busy with them for nearly a week, checking on potential habitable planets, and she had hardly heard a peep out of either in at least that amount of time.

She missed her lunches and occasional suppers with one, the other, or both men. She cared for them and Helena wondered if John and Victor, in turn, felt the same when she was not available for company or conversation.

Sometimes she seriously doubted it.

Climbing the stairs, Helena shook the thought from her mind. The men were too busy to be as fanciful as she, too immersed with their work to worry about a lonely doctor and camaraderie. It would be unfair of her to think less of them when Alpha, as it should, took up their time.

 _'_ _Still, all work and no play ...'_ Helena smiled as she approached John and Victor, looking down at what they were studying. She nodded. Just as she thought: _Star charts._ "John, if you have a few minutes, could I have a word with you?" she asked.

"We _are_ busy, Helena. Is it important?"

His eyes never left the chart he was looking at and Helena inwardly sighed. It was as she expected. Bad timing. It could wait until she had a better grasp of the situation.

"No, not really. Not yet. It will wait until tomorrow." Neither John nor Victor said anything, although the Professor did lift one of the papers he was shuffling through to get a better look. Put in her place, Helena nodded in defeat. "I will see you both later. Goodnight." Helena turned and smiled when she heard a distracted 'Goodnight' from Victor.

Helena stepped down the stairs inside John's office and decided to leave out of his back sliding door. In the lounge she saw both David Kano and Leslie Murdock, a technician, sitting on the sofa, also in deep concentration over some charts and schematics. Again, Helena smiled. Everyone was working hard and that was a very good thing.

"Goodnight, Doctor." both called to her.

"Goodnight."

Maybe they really would find a home soon. Then they could all relax a little. Maybe she and John could ... _'Oh, I really am tired.'_ Helena thought. Once they found that home, the one thing all the Alphans truly wanted more than anything in the universe, they would be as busy as ever!

Although engrossed, John Koenig felt Helena move away and he realized he was not just being rude but had dismissed her. It wasn't until he watched her stepping down into his office, on her way out, that he realized how he pretty much rejected her, professionally and as a friend. "Helena." He called and watched the woman, someone he had grown close to, turn to look up at him. "Excuse me, Victor." John said to his friend and started down the steps.

"Not at all,." Victor murmured, still occupied.

John met Helena at the door and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry." He apologized, "We _are_ busy but ..."

"I know you are, John." Helena gently interrupted, "Really, it's all right. What I have to say can wait until tomorrow." Inside, Helena felt warmed by John's attempt at gentle assurance.

"What time do you go into Medical Center tomorrow?" He asked, assuming Helena was off to sleep since she bid all a good evening.

"Not until eleven."

"Why don't I meet you at nine thirty for breakfast in Cafeteria B? That way we can talk and catch-up. You can tell me what is on your mind." He offered. "I'll ask Victor if he can join us if you'd like."

Helena smiled gently but with a little disappointment. Victor was a dear but there were times when she liked the Commander to herself. Still, she cared for them both. "That would be lovely, John."

"Goodnight then." He gently squeezed her shoulder, noting its warmth and softness beneath his hand, and watched as Helena then turned to leave. He did not start back up the stairs until the door closed behind her.

Kano, with his peripheral vision, watched the couple part. He still appeared to be looking at his chart but he could not help noting the tenderness between his Commander and Dr. Russell. Something was happening there. Yes, he thought, even hardened John Koenig needed time away from his office. Who better than with someone as attractive and interesting as their Chief Medical Officer?

* * *

She changed into her pajamas, set her alarm for 8:30am, and slipped her comlock into its charger.

Helena did not like the idea of leaving Dr. Mathias on his own with the three new cases in Medical Center but he seemed perfectly content with his charges. Diplomatically, Bob told her if there were further developments, or something out of the ordinary happened, he would contact her right away.

With this in mind, she turned down the light, slipped into bed, and pulled the covers up to her waist. In minutes Helena started to drift off into sleep but soon she felt uncomfortable; _oppressed._

She heard a noise, the jingle of keys or – _no._ It reminded her of chimes, the shiny metal kind girls often hung out on the balconies of their first time apartments. They were said to be good luck. Helena remembered her first years at university ...

Her eyes opened and she gasped.

Helena's wrists had been trapped in steel cuffs, fastened to her bed and right above her were ... _knives? **No**_ , surgical instruments!

It looked as if her Medical Center had been raided and every dangerous implement was taken and tide on-end, possibly with suturing thread, to dangle right above her body. The sharp end of a scalpel appeared only a meter above her eyes, ready to pierce her eyeball if she made the wrong move.

Panting in fear, Helena attempted to struggle but suddenly was aware of how the deadly instruments vibrated and jangled together when she did. Two fell; a scalpel and a spread of suturing needles came down near her left shoulder, impaling the cushion of her bed.

She could not move, it seemed, or she might be skewered! Testing her theory, Helena twitched the toes of her right foot. Suddenly, a thin but sharp sawing instrument fell near her leg, nicking her ankle. The pain was awful and she could feel rivulets blood dribbling from the wound.

Helena did not want to move her head but she knew her comlock was on the bedside table. If it was possible, with a minimal amount of harm, to get in touch with John maybe they could figure out how to rescue her and find out who had come into her quarters and rigged this atrocity.

It had to be a technician, she thought, but could not imagine why he or she would do such a thing. Helena wracked her brain, trying to think of who she might have wronged. No one came immediately to mind and she took a breath. An alien intelligence perhaps? Possible but ... _why?_ This whole things seemed like something out of an Edgar Allen Poe story!

Slowly, Helena stretched her fingers, hoping her hand was moving close to her comlock. She was almost there ...

Suddenly, a double ended nail curette came sailing downward and viciously sliced the back of her hand. Helena bit her lower lips against the pain. How _was_ she going to get free?

Helena's comlock beeped. Her eyes widened and the dangling instruments chimed perilously above her. Shock, horror, and a little hope overcame her.

"Helena, this is Victor. I need your advice. Forgive me, I know you must have turned in but ... _Helena_?"

"Victor," Helena whispered, "I need help. Go get security and ..."

"Helena, I can't hear you. May I come in?"

 _He was outside her door?_

Helena's throat constricted. "No, Victor. I'm in trouble ..."

"I would not bother you but it's very important."

Suddenly, the door to Helena's quarters opened with a brisk swish and Professor Bergman, not knowing what he was walking into called loudly, "Helena!"

All at once the surgical instruments let go, slicing through the air directly at their target.

 _ **"NO!"**_ Helena cried and sat up in bed, fully awake. Her hands covered her face and she gasped in horror.

A dream. _A nightmare!_ But it had seemed so real ... And she had heard another say this very thing to her only hours before she turned in! The Commander _had_ to know!

Helena grasped her comlock and pushed in a code, "John!"

Koenig appeared on the screen, "Helena, I thought you'd be asleep."

"Have you turned in yet?" she asked but it sound more like a desperate demand.

"I was just on my way to my quarters." He paused, noting her agitation, "Are you all right?"

"John, I _need_ to talk with you. _Now._ I'll meet you there in five minutes."

Helena did not wait for his response. She clicked off her comlock and slid off the bed and into her bedroom slippers. She noticed a spot of blood at the foot of her bed and lifted her pant leg.

Blood was still dribbling down the wound on her ankle.

Her hand, where it was struck, was also bleeding.

* * *

 _(to be continued ...)_

* * *

 ** _Deliria: Fevers, confusions, hallucinations, frenzies, disorientation ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

(2)

She sat on the sofa in his quarters, the leg if her pajama pants pulled upward, revealing a firm and shapely leg. He sat on a stool directly in front of her. The bottom of her foot was pressed against his left knee as he hand-wound a length of gauze around her foot and ankle.

Koenig had already attended to her hand and Helena found herself gently smiling at his responsiveness. She told him she could do it herself or go to the medical unit and have any nurse take care of her wounds but he was determined she should rest for a bit, let him help, and tell him what happened.

When she approached him out in the hall, as he stood in front of the door to his quarters, John could see Helena was nervous and drawn. Her hair was mussed and she seemed to be limping. He then saw her hand, the gash, and escorted her inside without question.

Helena simply said: "John ..." in a low and anxious voice. That was enough. She told him about her dream, how vivid it was, and she also mentioned that she was not the only one who was experienced injuries lately, do to something they could not see or understand.

"Explain." He asked, finishing the wrapping of her wounded ankle.

"Two days ago Simon McBride came to us, appearing exhausted, and said he was having nightmares. They would not go away, he told us, and during the third night the monster in his dream got closer to him than ever just before, just before he awoke." Helena's brow furrowed as she remembered, "He said it had grasped his arm and squeezed. His wife, Lori, sudden came in and screamed. Then he woke up. It was morning by then so, still shaken, he went in to shower and discovered his bare arm was full of bruises."

Koenig paused while wrapping her ankle. Simon was a big man, athletic and muscular. "He works with heavy materials, Eagle engines and monitors. Maybe he hurt his arm the day before and wasn't aware of it."

"Bob and I thought that too. We were considering stress induced night frights. If he wasn't sleeping well then he might have hurt himself on the job. But when he came in again last night, we decided to give him a Hobson Sleep."

"Hobson?"

"Invented by Dr. Charles Hobson. Electrodes deaden certain synapse to the brain. The patient sleeps deeply and dreamlessly."

"He agreed to this?"

"Yes, it's a simple procedure. He and two others are sleeping now."

"There have been more?"

"That was what I was going to talk with you about this evening. Two women came into medical just before the shift change; one a nurse and the other works in Hydroponics. Both had also been having realistic dreams that were repeating. They both said they felt threatened. Bob put them out too. After a good ten hours of sleep they should awaken refreshed." She added, "We notified their work areas that they were ill but recovering."

Without realizing what he was doing, John rested a hand on Helena's lower leg and was gently massaging it. "Helena, you should have insisted on telling me. We have a couple weeks to go through the star charts before it becomes imperative. But this ..."

Helena was waiting for him to pull down her pant leg but John seemed reluctant to do so, continuing to massage although his mind was somewhere else. She smiled and her tone sounded indulging. "John, we thought it was stress. In outer space we just don't know what certain pressures can do to a human mind. Nightmares can merely be the result of a bigger or smaller problem." Helena then added, "Besides, it seemed a medical problem. If we came to you every time someone had a migraine headache you would not be pleased."

Reluctantly, he agreed and finally pulled down her pant leg and lowered Helena's leg and foot. He noted that she had lovely toes, the nails nicely trimmed and glossy. Refocusing, Koenig said: "And tonight you had a dream, something fairly bad from the look of it."

"I've never had a nightmare quite like it, John. It truly felt _real_." Gently, she ran her fingers over the bandage on the back of her hand. "What worries me is if I go back to sleep, if I dream again like the others, might I endure further suffering or even ..."

She hesitated, not wanting to say the word "death" and John nodded, understanding.

"What could be doing this?" He stood, as did Helena. "There is nothing out there. Space is dark and dead. We won't be in range of the new star system for weeks."

"I know." Helena's voice was low but filled with dismay, "I'll have to talk with Victor tomorrow. Maybe he can come up with a theory." Helena suddenly realized – when John averted his eyes – that her pajama top had loosened slightly and was revealing a bit more of her upper chest than what was comfortable. She adjusted it and slowly walked to the Commander's boudoir door. "I think I'll change and go to Medical Center. Bob may have turned in by now but Nurse Warren and Dr. Maxim should be on duty. Maybe we can do some more research and find a few answers."

"Helena, you are going to need some sleep."

"Yes, eventually. I'll take a stimulant tonight but sometime tomorrow I'll allow Bob to put me under for a while. I hope Victor can help us because, if he can't, all of Alpha could be in serious trouble!"

* * *

The Commander walked with Helena to her quarters and waited for her to change. He then walked to Medical Center with a freshly uniformed Dr. Russell and both were staggered to see four more Alphans, including Paul Morrow, sitting up on beds.

Bob Mathias was still awake and tending to them with Nurse Warren assisting him. Dr. Maxim was talking with two other Alphans. And even mature Dr. Wyatt, who was more of an advisor these days, was up and dispensing guidance.

"What's happening?" Koenig questioned.

"I was getting ready to call you, Doctor." Mathias said, not necessarily ignoring his Commander but knowing her skill was needed. "These four came in after you turned in. It's like the other three. _Nightmares._ Dillon over there ..." he mimed over to a pilot who was having a nasty cut disinfected and cleaned on his arm. "He said he's been having the same bad dream for a week but it got intense. He wouldn't have come in but there was a blade ... Well, you can see what happened."

"Will he be okay?" Koenig asked.

"Some serious stitches but he should be fine."

Again, Bob looked at Helena and noted the bandage on her hand. "You too? Nightmares?"

"I'm afraid so." She walked over to a medicine cabinet, found what she was looking for, and downed two pills. She then returned them and resumed the conversation. "We'll talk to Professor Bergman in the morning and see if he has answers. Meanwhile, we need to trace these men and women's action for the last week. If we can find a common denominator we may be able to fight this thing, whatever it is."

"You do that." Koenig said, "I don't want to panic anyone but if these nightmares are physically hurting our people we need to make the Alphans know they have to come to Medical Center at once." Koenig looked at Paul, off to their right, who was answering questions an orderly was asking him. He appeared just as drained and nervous as Helena.

Mathias said, "What scares me is the idea of this _not_ being temporary. If we continue to have an Exodus into Medical Center what is going to become of Alpha? We can't have everyone on a Hobson Sleep."

Helena appeared conflicted, "Not only that but, after a while it may not work. The minds of men always work out ways to override treatment. I give us a week, maybe two, and the Hobson Sleep will be ineffective."

Koenig murmured, "If we do not have it worked out by the time we reach the new star system, God help us all."

* * *

The following day they spoke with Professor Bergman. John had gotten a good six hours sleep with no nightmares. It wasn't enough but Helena had stayed up, as did Paul Morrow, and both looked less than refreshed yet eager to find answers. Koenig could not complain. The others in Medical Center were put under a ten hour sleep cycle.

Two more Alphans came into Medical Center after the Commander did a base-wide announcement. He did his best to remain composed, to explain if an Alphan had been having odd, seemingly very realistic dreams, to go right away to Medical. "If you have not been having strange dreams or nightmares," he told them casually, "just carry on as usual."

In a small meeting including Koenig, Bergman, Helena and Paul Morrow she told them about her dream. Bergman asked Paul about his and the Controller appeared reluctant.

"Mine was not like Dr. Russell's but it was just as chilling." He said.

"What happened?" Koenig insisted.

Morrow sighed to himself and revealed, "I dreamt I was all alone in Main Mission. For some reason no one else was there so I had to man _all_ of the consoles, including Computer and all data analyzing." He gulped slightly, "The door to your office opened, Commander, and you ..."

"What?"

"You came out holding a whip. You kept snapping it at me, demanding I do more and better work. You were shouting and I felt hurt, frightened and ... put upon." He then added, noting Koenig's expression, "Sorry."

Bergman could not hide the amused smile on his face, "Have you been feeling workplace pressure lately, Paul?"

"No!" he quickly said, noting how Victor and Helena looked at one another, appearing entertained at their Commander's expense. He admitted it did bring about a humorous image but Paul did not laugh during his dreams. It was frightening! "It's been very quiet. It was the third time I had that dream though and the Commander got a little too close last night." He rolled up his sleeve and they saw a red slash or burn across the back of Morrow's arm.

Suddenly serious again, Helena looked down at her hand and back up at Koenig. "I feel like the exception." She said. "Others have been hurt but it seems to take a while, a night or two like Paul here, but I was injured during my first nightmare. I would hate to see myself by night number three."

Koenig didn't want to see that either. "This afternoon have Bob put you under. You're going to need the sleep, Helena."

She agreed and looked at Bergman, "Any ideas at all, Victor?"

"No." he was honest, "But I will keep scanning space. Maybe an anomaly will show up. I'll have Kano help me."

* * *

By the time Helena allowed Bob to administer Hobson Sleep she was so tired she could barely stand on her feet. The stimulants could only be effective for so long and they had worn out their welcome. She lay on the bed in Medical Center in her pajamas and watched Dr. Mathias attach the electrodes to her scalp and forehead.

Helena felt disappointed. She had hoped they would figure out what was going on before she surrendered to fatigue but, at least for the next six hours, it would be up to John and the others to solve the mystery. She hoped progress was made although a small part of Helena's mind smiled at the thought of her Commander tending to her wounds again. His hands were so strong and purposeful but also gentle and ...

Bob flipped a switch and murmured ironically, "Pleasant dreams." as Helena slipped off into a dark, comfortable, and dreamless slumber.

Just as Helena fell asleep others were awakening and the Commander came into Medical Center, along with Bergman, to get some answers. He noted Paul had finally been induced and so had Helena, which he appreciated.

"She was stubborn." Dr. Wyatt said. The elderly attending physician noted how the Commander's gaze lingered on their CMO. He was not one for gossip but there was a rumor going about that Helena and the Commander were growing close. "Dr. Russell would only allow a six hour sleep for herself but we feel good that she did at least that much."

"Is it enough?" Koenig asked, worried.

"Not really but, unless she wakes up on her own which we doubt will happen, she should feel fine when she rouses. But," he added, "Next time she really must sleep for the allotted ten hours."

"John!" called Victor.

Koenig reluctantly tore his eyes away from the angelic vision of a sleeping Helena Russell to look at the Professor. He had been talking to the awakened Dillon and appeared pleased by a piece of information given to him by the pilot.

"I think we have a connection. It is a small one but could be important." he announced. It was only the first step in finding a resolution. Leave it to Victor Bergman to find the answers they needed.

However, their joy was hindered when they looked over to see three more pale and harried Alphans enter into Medical Center. Pam was crying, muttering about "slime" on the walls of her quarters and a man, a sleep deprived security officer, was visibly shaking.

"Deliria." Victor whispered.

'Indeed.', Koenig thought.

* * *

 **(To be continued ...)**

* * *

 _Part Two, chapter three will deal with "Koenig's Ordeal" during this mysterious event. Who else will be afflicted? Can Professor Bergman or any of the other scientists or doctors find a cure? Is the galaxy the Alphans are approaching the cause or is it possible the nightmares are coming from within Alpha itself? And what of Helena? Is she really out of the woods during her Hobson Sleep? Join us later for another chapter of **Deliria** ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Two**

 _Koenig's Ordeal_

(3)

It was an asteroid; too small and too far away to have been detected if Professor Bergman had not been actively looking for something out of the ordinary in space. "Our instruments are detecting an odd sensation from it. Nothing we can readily identify but it's interesting." Victor said.

It was evening on Alpha. The Commander and Bergman were having coffee, after supper, in Cafeteria B. It did not escape John's recall that he and Helena, and possibly Victor, were supposed to have breakfast together this morning. So much had happened over a twenty four hour period of time that the date could not be kept.

Helena was still asleep but due to wake up in about ninety minutes. He wished she had agreed to take the entire ten hour sleep cycle but also felt good that she would be awake if medical traumas, do to their current emergency, developed.

And, on a personal level, he wanted her awake and active so he could see for himself that she was well. He remembered that look of vulnerability when he brought her into his quarters for care. She appeared childlike but – no - that was not quite true. He could never look at Helena Russell like she was a child. She was all woman and that was only one of the things he liked most about her.

John and Victor were still fortunate; neither had nightmares so far. Sandra, Tanya, Kano, Bob and Alan Carter also seemed immune. Unfortunately, according to Victor, shortly all of them might succumb. He brought two graphs with him and pushed them across the table for John to get a clear view.

They had learned of a few interesting links between nightmare patients. They were all worried about something specific - in Helena's case the nightmares her patients were having – and all had been active; either briskly walking, dancing or running within four hours of their first nightmare. Also, in each of their visions only one other Alphan appeared. For Paul it was Koenig, for Dillion is was his wife, and for Helena is was Victor and so on.

Bergman added, "There might have been a fourth commonality but Helena's experiences made that null." Everyone, except for Dr. Russell, had their night frights for at least a few days before being injured. Helena, of course, was hurt during her very first nightmare.

"Don't you think that's odd?" Koenig asked Bergman, "Why should it be different for Helena?"

"This might explain it." Victor pointed at the graph which depicted the asteroid and their proximity to it. "Helena is the last person we know of to have had the nightmares first hand. Everyone else inflicted has been having them already for a week to a few days ago. If you notice John," Victor made a swirling motion over the graph, "Her nightmare started at Alpha's closest point _so far_ to the asteroid. And it's going to get closer."

And that was worrisome because anyone else who was to start a dream cycle, starting tonight and for the next couple of days, could be seriously injured. Unfortunately, the medical and science staff simply could not predict who the individuals would be or why it was happening. As always, it seemed they knew too little.

"I tend to think it is random." Victor said, "Perhaps if a man or woman are especially tired, their defenses down, the aura affects them more deeply."

 _"Aura."_ Koenig pondered. There really was no other term for it. There seemed to be no entity involved, just an oddly natural alien force radiating from the asteroid.

"We can only hope we will be out of its influence soon." Victor gathered his graphs and sighed.

Koenig drank the last of his coffee and nodded.

The Alphans could only wait and be vigilant.

* * *

Koenig was tempted to blast the asteroid out of space if it came close enough to Alpha for their cannon to work. Alan was all for it. He even suggested an Eagle voyaging out into the deep space, just push the rock closer so they could "do it in".

However, the idea was quickly vetoed. Not only was it too far away, weeks of Eagle travel, but Victor reminded them all that it was effecting a good number of Alphans badly now.

"Bring it closer to Alpha and life on our moonbase could become catastrophic!"

Koenig agreed to leave the asteroid where it was and hope Alpha passed it with relatively little damage.

* * *

John knew he should have gone to bed but their current crisis had taken him away from his office and the work he had piling up on his desk. He looked over Main Mission for a while watching as the "night crew" went through their paces. They were a good team.

He then sat back in his chair and closed the door that separated Main Mission from his office. He poured over graphs, propositions, and requests from various departments, adding addendums here and there and signing off easily on some of the more common requests.

Distracted, he did not hear his back door slide open, nor realize he was not alone until Helena called his name. John swiveled around and smiled. He glanced once at his comlock to check the time and nodded. Her six hours were up and Helena looked refreshed.

She walked in, allowing the door to shut behind her, wearing the pajamas she had slept in, and approached him. "I'm going to change but wanted to stop here first to let you know all was well."

"I'm glad you did." He got up, came down the steps, and reach a hand out to take one of hers. "I'm sure you will want to know everything that has happened since you fell asleep."

"Yes." She drew him over to his sofa where they could sit down together. "Bob mentioned something about an asteroid as he was taking the sensors off of me. Is that really what is causing all the trouble?"

"We think it is. A lot of strange elements and it seems to be correlating with the nightmares you and the others are having."

Helena nodded, appearing to think about he and Victor's hypothesis. "What will we do if it gets worse?"

"I actually _have_ been contemplating that ..." Koenig told her he was thinking about having the Alphans who need sleep but have not yet been having nightmares to be watched over by others as they sleep. If any signs are detected, the observing Alphan merely has to wake him or her up before injury. He added it could be practical if they break up sleep periods by thirds. That way while one person is sleeping the other could be watching, doing what work they can do while waiting, and the third Alphans could be manning a work station. "It won't be easy but will only be for a week." He added, noting how quiet Helena was as she listened: "Victor estimates we should be out of the asteroid's influence in a week."

"That's good and a good idea, John." Helena said. She gazed fondly at him.

It came to Koenig without preamble. In the low light of his office Helena looked truly desirable. She was a was beautiful woman anytime but, right now, she was making him think of intimate pleasures better left for another time. Yet, he could not stop looking at her. Was it the soft, low sound of her voice, the tender look in her eyes, or even the pajamas she wore which reminded him of that vulnerability he saw the night before?

Unable to stop himself, John slowly leaned forward, took her in his arms, and kissed Helena passionately on the lips. She did not resist. In fact her hands rested on his shoulders and while she did not exactly seem eager, Helena appeared committed - as if she knew this would happen ...

She _did_ know this would happen.

Suddenly the woman's soft, warm mouth grew thin and cold. The hands on his shoulders were now around his back and holding him too tightly. When he pulled back the Commander was horrified!

It was not Helena. He was being held by a terrifying tentacled creature. _Medusa_ , he thought, with fire-green eyes and snakes now replacing Helena's lovely golden hair.

"Come closer, John Koenig!" it urged, "Know who we are!"

The tentacles wrapped around his arms as he struggled and pulled him in, squeezing. Koenig could not breath ... the life was being forced out of him ...

 ** _"_** ** _No!"_**

The Commander drew in air and opened his eyes. He was sitting in his chair, at his desk, and he had dozed off. Some of the paperwork he had been working on fell to the floor beside his desk and chair.

Stricken, he quickly turned about to see no one else in the office, just he and a very vivid memory of a more than pleasant dream – _turned into a very real nightmare!_

His arms and back ached, as if they were burned. He had no doubt what he'd see when he removed his shirt; bruises, burns, and indentations.

Moonbase Alpha was in for one hell of a ride!

* * *

 ** _(To be continued ...)_**


	4. Chapter 4

(4)

Moonbase Alpha's first dream related fatality was reported only minutes after the Commander awoke from his own nightmare. He sat at his console, hands flat on the desktop, breathing deeply, mastering pain, and debating whether he should immediately go to Medical Center or go talk with Victor Bergman about his encounter with Medusa. Then Dr. Wyatt called to him. He asked for Koenig to come to the medical unit as soon as possible.

Her name was Phoebe Oxley, an operative in Main Mission. She had stumbled into Medical Center with blood soaking into the waist of the pajamas she was wearing. She did not come to them earlier in the week, telling Dr. Russell or any of the others she was having nightmares, but her last words were of evil ninjas and how they finally got her. Indeed, Phoebe's stomach had been slashed and a mortal stab wound penetrated vital organs.

John Koenig looked at her sheet covered form where it lay in Medical Center. He did not know her well but remembered the woman had a nice smile and was very polite, often wishing him well when he called to the Main Mission staff that he was off for the "night".

Standing beside his thoughtful leader and friend, Victor sighed. He gently scratched his forehead and offered: "Dr. Mathias thinks it will get worse before it gets better."

"What do you think?"

"Possible. But I also believe it will stop in a week, as I said."

"Can we last a week, Victor? How many more will have to die before ...?"

"Dr. Wyatt!" An orderly called. He was looking at Helena and appeared worried for a moment.

This immediately brought John to her bedside, "What is it?'

The orderly, holding a clipboard, looked from Helena then to his Commander appeared unsure. Sheepishly, he said: "I thought I saw her hand move. It jerked from left to right. She still has twenty minutes to go. No part of her should be in motion during a Hobson Sleep." He looked up apologetically, "I must have been mistaken."

They watched as Dr. Wyatt took Helena's wrist and gently felt for a pulse. It was an old-fashion method but he was an old-fashion doctor. "Her pulse does seem slightly rapid." He said, faintly concerned. He looked at the monitor above her head. "Blood pressure is also elevated."

"What could be the cause?" Koenig asked.

Before the elderly physician could reply the orderly started again. "Rapid eye movement, Doctor." he called.

Indeed, under her closed eyes they could see a fluttering.

"Call Dr. Mathias. _Now_." Dr. Wyatt said, "This should not be happening." When the orderly hesitated, Wyatt shouted: "STAT!" and watched him run to a monitor to call Mathias, a doctor who was working on less than four hours of sleep. Still, he told them to call him if something came up – and it had.

"What is it?" Koenig demanded.

Wyatt, looked up from his CMO to the Commander, his tone steady but filled with dread. "Dr. Russell is dreaming while under Hobson Sleep!"

* * *

"It is one thing if she wakes herself up out of Hobson sleep – it has happened before - but we can't wake her or she might suffer from shock or even death." Dr. Mathias told them as he examined Dr. Russell's vital signs. "But the point is, she should _not_ be dreaming. Whatever is causing our nightmares must be doing something to her, over-riding Hobson."

Mathias asked Dr. Wyatt to tend to the other patients, some now awakening, while he took over this special case.

"Are any of the other patients dreaming?" Professor Bergman asked looking around the unit.

"No. Just Dr. Russell."

"Why?" Koenig asked, nearly distracted as he looked upon her, saw Helena's restlessness. In the past, he recalled doing the same on two other occasions, when the Darians took her to be used in their abominable experiments, and also when Captain Zandor and his people arrived and she had been hooked up to their sleeping apparatus. Her deep sleep then had been an accident and was quickly, but not quickly enough in his opinion, alleviated. Still, Koenig would never forget looking at Helena, unaware, in that clear Kaldorian box – appearing as good as dead in her coffin.

"I think I know at least a part of it." Victor explained, "It is probably the same reason why she was affected differently that all the others who, during their initial dreams, were never marked or hurt. Perhaps something to do with her metabolism or brain structure."

"Victor, that makes no sense. She is as human as you and me."

"True." Bergman acquiesced, "But I often feel there is something special about our Helena that we do not acknowledge or appreciate. Why do you think the Tritons picked her out of all the people they could have over-taken? Is it because she is a female with power on Moonbase Alpha? _An intelligent leader_? Perhaps aliens find her appealing and are curious." Victor sighed, "We could muse on the subject for hours but the point is, John, we need to find a way of either bringing her out of it or going in and getting her."

Both Mathias and Koenig looked at him now.

"If this was not an emergency I would not recommend it but I have been working on a device that could help us. It functions on the same principal as when you had to get inside Kelly's mind, when we were facing that "space brain". And also when we needed Kano to be hooked up to our computer during the Piri incident ..."

"You can put me in Helena's mind? Into her nightmare?"

"I wasn't think of you specifically, John, but yes. That is, I haven't tested it yet, but if my calculations are correct ..."

"Set it up." Koenig was determined. They had no time to lose.

* * *

What would have normally taken at least an hour to arrange was done in minutes. Electrodes, switches and even the component itself, bulky in the medical unit area where both Helena and the Commander were laying, were rolled in and Professor Bergman was calculating even as the apparatus rest at John's bedside. "I would really like to do more testing on this before we hook you up, John. Computer says it should work but I've not tested it on a human being yet."

"I'll take that risk Victor." John said firmly, hoping his tone implied to his friend that he trusted him implicitly.

Earlier, John had been asked to remove his tunic for a brief exam and because one of the electrodes was going to be placed on his chest to monitor his heartrate. Mathias and Victor were both surprised to see bruises and burns on his back and chest.

"I had a nightmare." He told them, simply. He then pulled on a blue pajama top.

"Your first?" Victor asked. At Koenig's nod he said, "That confirms my theory. I told you Helena being who she is, a leader, made her a target from her first nightmare to now. And now here you are, the Commander, also injured during your first nightmarish encounter. Perhaps an intelligence is trying to tell us something."

Mathias said, "If they are it's not a kind greeting and a gentle pat on the back."

Bergman paused, suddenly thoughtful. "With that in mind, John, maybe someone else should coax Helena out of her dream. If not, you could both be seriously hurt during this ordeal. If an alien ..."

"We don't have time for this, Victor." Again, Koenig was firm. "I'm willing and we have no idea what is happening to Helena in her dream right now. We need to put me under and fast."

And, although he did not say it, John was not going to take any chances when it came to Helena's safety. His fondness for the woman had gone beyond the friendship phase, perhaps he and she always knew it would. But he was not going to put her or anyone else's life in jeopardy. It had to be him, Alpha's Commander, and someone – he suspected – she trusted beyond all others.

He gave a restless Helena another glance, watched as an orderly was connecting the electrodes, with Victor's instruction, between him and her. John then relaxed in his bed and focused on Victor as Mathias applied the pads to his forehead and chest.

"We are ready, Professor." A nurse said.

Bergman took in a breath, looked at Mathias then at John. Exhaling, he said: "Count backwards from ten, John ..."

A switch was thrown.

The Commander did not remember getting past number five.

* * *

He awoke on the floor, in a hallway not far from Main Mission. Koenig was lying on his stomach in the hall, wearing his uniform. Carefully, he got to his knees and looked about. Alpha was quiet, only the slight hum of electronics at work. It did not feel like a dream. Had Victor's device failed?

He was on his feet, a hand touching one of the smooth cream colored walls, and he was ready to call out when he heard a ferocious, monstrous sound. To him, it sounded like _Godzilla_ , the creature famous in Japanese movies, and although every fiber in his being told him to run away, John Koenig moved forward to it.

He suddenly stopped when he heard another cry – this time from a woman! Dr. Russell, racing for her life, turned a corner and ran into Koenig, ending up in his outstretched arms. "Helena!"

She was wearing pajamas and was shaking. "John!" she pushed away, looking slightly incredulous.

"I don't know how to explain it but it really _is_ me, Helena!" he said, half pleased to see her and half frightened when hearing the horrific roar again.

"Okay." She said, somewhat in a panic and not worrying about something normal she could see and feel – a man she could take comfort in for now.

"But Helena ..." He wanted to ask her if this was _not_ her nightmare, the one with the medical instruments dangling above her, whose was it?

"No time to talk!" She grasped his hand and tugged hard, "Run!"

They raced into Main Mission and just before the doors closed, Koenig looked over his shoulder and gasped. It was true. He and Helena were being chased by a smaller but still very imposing version of ... _Godzilla!_

* * *

 **Part Three: Chapter 5: _Dream Weaver_ \- coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Three**

 _ **"Dream Weaver"**_

 **(5)**

They were backed up to the bottom step near Koenig's office. Both were staring, nearly gape-mouthed, at the closed principal double-doors to Main Mission. They could hear the monster snuffling outside the door, curious and wondering where its quarry had gone.

Koenig pointed a finger at the doors hesitantly, "That was …That was …." He repeated, trying to get a grasp on the situation. He then looked directly at Helena, who was also looking frazzled. He said, " _What the hell was that_?!"

She all but rolled her eyes. "John, you would not believe what I've been through over the past fifteen minutes." Helena breathed heavily from her sprint. "I've outrun gremlins, floods, and even a barbarous plant! I am as in the dark about this as you." She then turned and met his blue eyes, "How did _you_ get here?" Then, "How did _I_ get here?" She was frightened but also naturally curious and cool under her fear.

"You're still under _Hobson Sleep_ , Helena." He said, looking from the woman, to the double doors, then about Main Mission. It was completely empty except for the two of them. On the Big Screen he could still see the approaching galaxy, weeks away and waiting for them _if_ the Alphans had the opportunity to get there. "Somehow you're dreaming and, through one of Victor's experiments, I'm here to coax you out of it." He then, once again, pointed hesitantly at the double-doors. His voice held a question: "Is that really ...?" he started.

" _Godzilla_." Helena nodded. She took in what he said, unsure if this was all merely a part of whatever nightmare she was already having. "I've never dreamt about that over-grown lizard in my life. I'm not certain why I am now. I woke up – or thought I did – in Hydroponics. I made for the exit and before I knew it vines were grasping me. One caught hold of my leg and it was only by gripping a trowel and chopping myself free that I got away. Then, out in the hall, the walls started to drip slime. I ran and that finally stopped." She hesitated, "Then I swear, John ..."

"What?" Koenig's mind recalled something.

"Before I saw that monster," she indicated to where they could hear Godzilla sniffing outside the doors, "I thought I spotted ... _ninjas_!"

Koenig looked at her now, the pieces starting to fall into place. "Phoebe Oxley was injured and before she died said, in her nightmare, she was attacked by ninjas!"

Helena turned her head and looked at him, "Pam Rose told us in her nightmare slime was dripping down the walls ..."

"And Dillion said he was attacked by a monster. He didn't say who but I wouldn't be surprised if it was our big lizard friend out there."

Helena understood, "We have an impressive collection of old fright movies in the video library. How much you want to bet that Dillion is fond of them?" Helena was stunned and a little confused, "I _am_ experiencing the _other_ Alphans' nightmares, aren't I?"

"Looks that way."

Another angry retort came from beyond the Main Mission doors.

 _"_ _Why?!"_ Helena called over the roar.

"Victor seems to think whatever alien intelligence is connected to that asteroid has pin-pointed you and myself as leaders. Maybe they are testing us."

"By using ours and our people's nightmares?"

Godzilla roared once again but this time the Main Mission doors glowed and bowed inward. As John and Helena watched, slowly backing up the steps, the Main Mission entrance turned red and smoky then the doors pulled apart ever so slightly.

"It's melted the control panel and is getting in!" Helena cried.

Koenig grasped his comlock and pointed it at his office doors, "We'll get out through the back!"

The couple raced the rest of the way up the steps and moved inside. Koenig shut his office doors but before they completely closed he could see Japan's finest import making his way inside, growling furiously.

Helena was already to the smaller exit and motioned John to hurry. They escaped out of the back but they did not know what they would see next.

* * *

Victor looked up from Koenig, watching his sleeping brow furrow, to Mathias who was looked at both he and Helena with a doctor's concern, "How much longer do they have?"

"Eight minutes." Mathias said.

Koenig's body jerked slightly and Helena's respiration increased.

One factor Victor was certain about was that John and Helena were now together. It was interesting to note when John fell asleep and was transported, Helena's vitals, which were erratic, became calmer. Her pulse had normalized and, despite whatever was happening in her dream, she obviously felt more secure.

"Professor, look." Mathias indicated Koenig. A red welt, long and painful looking, sudden showed on his chest. "Receptors indicate he is in pain."

"Serious?"

"I'm not sure." Then Mathias added, "It's a good thing he's with a doctor."

Victor did not want to speculate but imagined when he and Helena awoke they would have stories about the last eight minutes that would boggle the mind!

* * *

"John!"

They had raced, turning a corner, their destination not entirely clear yet.

They were suddenly greeted by … _John Koenig!_

"Helena, get away from that imposter!" The doppelganger held a whip and shouted menacingly. His expression then grew suspicious, telling both they were slackers and did not deserve to stay on Alpha if they could not benefit the base in some way. It did not make sense but before the image could be questioned further, the whip in his hand snaked out and its snap caught the Commander, the real John Koenig, across his chest.

"Stop it!" Helena shouted. "Can't you see it's … _you_?!"

"An alien trick!"

Helena grasped her slightly bent-over Koenig's arm and pulled him quickly around the corner when she saw his double pull back for yet another whip-strike.

All was quiet and they looked at one another. When they peeked around the corner, to see where he was, Koenig's twin was gone.

"Damn it!" John straightened through his discomfort and leaned against the closest wall, revealing a torn tunic and an angry red slash across his chest. "This might be just a nightmare but that hurt like hell!"

Helena examined the slash, decided although it was plainly raw and uncomfortable it was not life threatening. She placed a hand on John's shoulder in empathy, "That was Paul's dream. If we have to go through nearly three hundred of these things we are _not_ going to survive this, John." She commented, nervously.

"Victor calculated half the base is or will become infected."

"Only one hundred and fifty then. That's encouraging."

They looked at one another and chuckled gently. Yes, this was a serious situation but the craziness, the two of them running for their lives in an on-going nightmare, was unreal enough to keep the moment light – until their next foray into danger.

Their fortune was that they now understood, at least in part, what was going on.

Helena said, "Thank you for trying to help me, John. But it really does look like the two of us are in a serious mess. I'm not really certain how you planned to help the situation."

"I hoped something would come to me when I got here." He said. "It didn't matter. I knew I had to be the one to …"

"… rescue me? Something a hero might say." Helena smiled mildly, knowing his way. She then asked, "How long do you think you've been here, John?"

"No more than half hour." He replied, rolling his shoulders and catching his breath through the discomfort.

"If I'm under a sleep cycle time changes. If I've been here for an hour it is probably no more than a minute or two in the real world. Once the sequence changes, when I come out of Hobson, we should be free."

"But that's only _if_ you come out of it."

She looked at him, somewhat fearful, awaiting an explanation.

Sorry for his choice of words, John spoke gently. "If an intelligence is operating your dream it may not want you – or me - to come out of it until the task is completed."

"A bravery test?" Helena suggested, "It wants us to go through torment to see how we handle it. But why?"

"Curiosity or …" Something struck Koenig, "Maybe that satellite we saw, that asteroid, is a monitor of a type – to see if we human beings are worthy to enter into the new galaxy before us."

"That would explain a few things." Helena acknowledged.

Suddenly, a slithering and hiss was heard from further down the hall. Then a throaty, nearly melodic voice call: _"John darling, it's me. Don't you want to hold me in your arms?"_

She came around a corner, sliding slowly towards the couple.

Helena was stunned, "She … she sounds like _me_."

But the voice and appearance were two totally different things.

Her body glided down the slick floor of the hall; the snakes in her hair were active and focused. Her eyes suddenly glowed green, as if to hypnotize a certain Commander into a compromising situation.

"She's mine." Koenig confessed. "My nightmare."

"Really, John? _Medusa_?" Helena asked, slightly skeptical.

He took Helena's hand and turned her in the opposite direction, "You don't want to know."

They ran.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 - coming soon. Thank you for your patience. Real life caught up to me!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**(6)**

Over what seemed like hours, but were mere minutes in real-time, the couple dodged bullets, chainsaw wielding fiends, and even a rather vicious looking Grandmother who insisted her "poison soup" was good for what ailed them.

John and Helena paused briefly between it all, after out-running a fully armored medieval knight with a swinging mace, and hiding in an alcove. They leaned close to one another, absorbing a little of one another's strength and warmth, and feeling a brief but significant attraction.

Then, gathering themselves, they moved out again. Their circumspect walk brought them to the Recreation Center and both thought they should leave quickly. God only knew what trouble they could get into where there was a dart board, pool cues, and ping pong paddles. Yet, both were unpredictably please when they discovered it quiet.

"Want to play a game of chess?" Helena asked, looking at the unattended board on a table, attempting humor despite their situation. "Bet my queen can beat your knight."

"I think you have been hanging around Alan Carter too long." Koenig suggested, somewhat distracted, looking about the large room. "Sounds like something he'd say."

Helena chuckled gently and slowly strolled to the shower area, hoping she did not see something revolting.

On the other side of the locker rooms was an enormous swimming-pool chamber, completed a week before Alpha closed down do to astronaut illnesses and just after Victor Bergman arrived on the moonbase. It was their engineers pride and joy at the time and it also featured a generous five person jacuzzi.

A little further from the pool was the solarium where Alphans, ten at a time, laid about under heat lamps, attempting to get a nice even tan.

She was about to return to the Commander, as he pressed buttons on the Rec Room's compost, checking to see if Godzilla was still racing about the moonbase, when she heard a sound, possible splashing. It came from the pool area and Helena felt herself drawn to it. Her brain told Helena she would just check very briefly to see what it was then she would report back to John, but another part knew she should be calling to him even as she walked through the locker room to the pool-room.

Helena could hear music … or no. _Someone was singing._

She looked from the doorframe into the large area with the Olympic sized pool. She could not believe what she was seeing although, by now, it should have made perfect sense that it was merely another vision.

Helena watched as mermaids were swimming back and forth through the water, laughing, lounging, singing and appearing fully feminine, voluptuous and beautiful. There were also a few male mermaids too, muscular and handsome. Surely, this was not someone's nightmare, was it? It seemed more like an idealist fantasy.

"Oh look!" One of the mermaids with dark hair and a small heart-shaped mouth called. She was looking directly at Helena, "Come and join us!" she urged.

"Oh, do!" cried another, this one with auburn hair, swimming to the edge of the pool. She lifted herself out, only about twenty feet away from Helena, and her lovely lavender colored fishtail flapped gently, softly smacking against the pool apron's marble tile.

A male also came to the pool's edge, smiling at her with a perfect row of white teeth against smooth mocha skin. He was obviously there to charm and entice. "We want to know you better." he said. "Come swimming."

Sweet song penetrated her mind. 'A siren song.' Helena thought and tried to resist it allure. She tried to be a professional and told herself again and again that this was not real but Helena felt so tempted to take them up on their invitation - but did not know why. She felt her eyes closing. Dr. Russell should have been thinking logically but, instead, felt herself weakening under the mermaids insistent imploring!

Her feet began to slide forward …

"Helena." His hands were on her shoulders, keeping her still. John, from behind, whispered in her ear: "I see them too but it's not real."

"I know but …"

A sudden roar was heard, bellowing from the deep end of the swimming pool, violently knocking Helena out of her trance. This time it was not Godzilla but a sea monster!

John and Helena watched in horror as it raised out of the water, red eyes savage with fury and hunger. Mermaids screamed helplessly as it took them three at a time in its huge mouth, crunching and thrashing. They heard gurgles, death groans, as blood ran down the monster's long, green neck.

When the beast saw them, Koenig came back to himself and pulled a terrorized Helena backward, out of the poolroom, and both raced, returning to the Recreation Center. The creature did not follow them.

Helena, who had been brave since the start of this on-going nightmare, sobbed. Face buried in her two hands, the woman looked completely defeated. Koenig took her in his arms and listened to her distraught lament: "I don't think I'm going to get through this, John!"

"We're almost done." He tried to assure but felt weakened himself. What more could they do to prove their worth? "We _have_ to be almost done! Victor is waiting for us both in Medical Center. If we don't return …"

" _Medical Center_." Helena repeated. Then stricken, she pushed gently away from John and looked up at his questioning expression. "We need to go there, John." She said, "That is where this started and it's where it will finish."

Koenig nodded, unsure. It made as much sense as anything else that was happening in this crazy world the two of them had been forced to fight their way through. "Are you ready?" he asked, seeing her regain composure by the second.

"Yes." Helena said and meant it.

His arm slipped around her shoulders as they cautiously walked from the room into their next nightmare.

* * *

"Neither one of them is marked." Dr. Mathias reported, once again looking down at his two patients.

"That _is_ a good sign." Bergman presumed.

"Could be but look at their pulse and heartrates." He indicated the monitors above their heads, "Their bodies, even in this state of relaxation, are being taxed and if they do not soon come out of it one or the other might be the sad victim of heart failure."

Victor understood and looked as worried as Bob. Even human beings as heathy as John Koenig and Helena Russell could take only so much cerebral strain. Whatever was going on mentally and emotionally to them was working to breakdown their bodies. "How much longer?" he asked Mathias.

"Three minutes." He replied.

* * *

"Oh, dear God." It was not like John Koenig to utter the name of a deity. However, what greeted he and Helena upon their last thirty meters to Medical Center was, they hoped, the finale nightmare and - it being Helena's - it was an ultimate stumbling block.

The couple stood their ground for a moment, hearing what might have been chimes. They then looked upward and saw the surgical instrument, all sharpened and deadly, dangling above their heads.

"It makes no sense." Helena said, feeling defeated. "We can't walk underneath them or we'll be struck and possibly killed."

Experimenting, Koenig waved his hand underneath the hanging medical tools. None fell. He looked at Helena briefly then unclipped his comlock. He waved it as well and again, no instruments fell. He then tossed it and the comlock hit the ground with a loud 'clack'. Thirty surgical instruments came down and skewered the communications device. They also penetrated the tiled floor surrounding where it had fallen. Koenig looked up and saw that new instruments had replaced the others.

"Great." Helena gulped.

"We can do this." John said.

 _"_ _How?"_

The only time there is danger is when sound is heard. If we are very careful, do not make a reverberation as we walk, we might make it into Medical Center before the door tone brings anything down.

"John, in my dream it was also motion that brought them down." Helena reminded.

"And that is why we have to be very slow. We might get superficially cut but we cannot cry-out or move if that happens, for both our sakes." He then looked at her, "Do you think you can manage, Helena?" The thought of any sharp instrument slicing through her clear, lovely skin was unimaginable, but they had to be strong if they were going to make it out of this nightmare.

"I have very little choice in the matter." She sighed and looked up into his worried but calm blue eyes, "Yes. I can do it if you can." And she allowed a gentle but tired smile.

He smiled back at her. "Just do not physically react – no matter what happens."

With a deeply indrawn breath, John and Helena very slowly, silently and studiously began to walk down the hall that would lead them to Medical Center and hopefully freedom. They could hear the instruments dangle over their heads, touching each other, from above.

It did look like it was going to work until they began to hear some tiny squeaks. The noise came about slowly, at first, but then grew a bit more raucous. In the middle of the hallway, not wanting to believe what their minds were telling them, both the Commander and Dr. Russell very deftly looked over their shoulders and saw thousands of …. _rats._

* * *

"One minute!" Dr. Mathias called. He was not alone. Besides Professor Bergman he now had three nurses and Dr. Wyatt in wait by the Commander's and Dr. Russell's beds. He, like Bergman, noticed the expression on John and Helena's faces had changed, becoming more fretful, but there was nothing they could do now.

They had passed the point of no return.

Apprehensive, Victor saw a splash of red spread across Helena's left shoulder.

* * *

 _ **(The final Chapter - 7 - will be out soon!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**(7)**

There were thousands of them. Animals that looked like _rats_. Large, small, and in varying colors.

He did not know how she was going to react to this new development and, quite frankly, he was not altogether certain how he was reacting to it either. The Commander wanted to be brave but the creatures were corpulent, mindless, and revolting.

It did not matter. They were coming and no matter what was going to happen next John Koenig knew he and Helena Russell were in it together. Whatever happened to one was going to happen to the other.

Apprehensive, he grasped Helena's hand, fearful for a moment that the very act of doing such a thing would bring a surgical instrument down to hurt one or the other - but it did not happen. "Helena," he whispered as lowly as he could, "Just keep walking and look straight ahead."

She gave a short nod, face strained, and soundlessly returned to their walk. Helena had to close her eyes briefly when the rats brushed by her feet. While she was still in slippers and pajamas, John was wearing a uniform and boots. Obviously, he did not feel the furry menaces as significantly as herself. Still, Helena reminded herself they were in a nightmare, none of this was real even if it could harm them. She put on a brave face, cognizant she was ankle deep in vermin.

Still, Helena did flinch ever so slightly when a rat squeaked loudly after she stepped on its left leg and hindquarters. A scalpel suddenly came sailing down and speared the rodent without mercy. Its back legs twitched as it died.

Helena's in-draw of breath was enough to cause a bone chisel to fall and strike her left shoulder. She did not cry out but she did clench her teeth. She was grateful that John, still looking straight ahead, concentrating, did not see what had happened or he might have reacted, concerned over her well-being, thus putting his own life in peril!

Meanwhile, Helena tried not to think about the blood oozing from the shoulder gash and fully fixated on the Medical Center doors that were now no more than ten or so meters in front of them.

They both paused in their progress, gathering themselves, wondering what lay beyond the door.

Koenig gulped. He should have felt relieved but it suddenly occurred to him that what was waiting for them on the other side of those doors could be even worse than what they had already encountered. He could feel Helena's hand trembling in his own, the same thought possibly entering her own mind, but he did not look at her.

It was hard enough focusing on the doors when there were lethal weapons above them and horrid diseased rat-like creatures at their feet. Still, he could not help breathing out a very gentle: "Almost there." To reassure Helena when he felt nothing but fear at the probabilities.

Then … the ground beneath them slowly began to move, a shaking over-taking Moonbase Alpha!

The rats scattered down connecting halls and the couple both looked automatically upward at the sharp instruments as they commenced to chime together, many already falling around them, killing rats and nearly striking the couple as the base slowly but erratically started to sway!

 _A space warp?!_ The rumbling continued and worsened.

They had done the best they could but now animal instinct took over. John and Helena ran! He still held her hand and dragged the woman with him, dodging as many of the implements as possible, both getting cut, arms and hands bleeding now, trying to slap away scalpels, dissecting knives and Kelly forceps away in their rush and horror.

 _"John!"_ Helena cried as he reached over and smacked his bloodied hand across the door opener.

For a moment, nothing happened. The couple looked at each other, horrified. They were going to die! They had never said anything of true intimate meaning to one another – _although they always knew_ \- and now they would never get the chance.

It was now or never!

They came together in passionate kiss, clinging to each other, anticipating the falling instruments slicing through the air towards them both, to spear and kill, and part them forever!

 _Damn space. Damn aliens. Damn the universe and all that is in it that is discriminating, disrespectful, and deceitful!_

Then … the doors opened and they felt themselves being pulled apart! The couple fell headlong into oblivion.

* * *

"Dr. Russell!"

She was being painfully shaken.

Helena felt slightly nauseous, as if she was tasting blood, and she sat up, coughing. Pain wracked her body and, looking down at her hands, she could see scratches and cuts. She suspected there were many more beneath her pajamas. Her left shoulder was especially painful. It had been bandaged and bound.

Then, her fingers reached up to touch her lips ... A lasting memory. A moment of sweetness amongst the horror. Helena glanced at the nurse – "John?" she asked, forgetting formality.

"Look." Paula advised and she turned her head to behold the bed beside her own, as Victor and Dr. Wyatt helped him into a sitting position. Koenig appeared as beaten-up as herself but Helena could not help smiling at him.

He returned the warm moment with a gentle if sorrowful grin and wink.

"You made it. And it was just in time." Dr. Mathias rounded their beds, looking up at the monitors, and allowed a sigh. "I think you are both going to be fine."

"And I bet you two have some interesting stories to tell." Victor surmised, concerned about his friends physical conditions but also curious. He watched as they slept at the end their sleep cycle, the bodies of his two companions convulsing without warning, cuts and gashes appearing on their flesh, and the desperation on both their faces ... He was so grateful when Dr. Mathias' count down started then both John and Helena awoke.

But now both were dazed, still groggy, and unsure.

Nevertheless, they were very much aware of each other. There was much to tell, so much to learn, yet at this moment of time - when they had both escaped death yet again - the couple were in their own world. They gazed at each other knowing – despite this trial - their journey would continue.

* * *

They bed-rested for two days, healed, and in that time learned that all nightmares had disappeared. Alpha's personnel were resting well, some dreamlessly and others with the basic nighttime dreams of everyday moonbase life.

"Like you, Alpha is on the mend." Dr. Wyatt reported.

Also, the asteroid that seemed to have been monitoring them in space disappeared. If the Commander and Dr. Russel were guinea pigs, tormented to see if Earth people were worthy enough to enter into the new alien solar system, they apparently passed the test.

Alpha was proceeding without further delay.

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE:**_

A week and few days later, nearly fully recovered, John Koenig sat at his desk, atop the stairs in Main Mission, as his friends and some others gathered around him.

"We were wrong, John." Helena said by Victor's side. She smiled pleasantly and slightly ashamed. "It was not Dillon's _Godzilla_ but Simon McBride's. He told me "his monster" was from his many viewings of the movie when he was a child."

"And the rats?"

"Mine." Kano raised a hand in confession near the wall computer, "Hate the things."

"So do I." Koenig murmured.

There was a chuckle as his people returned to work. In a few days they would enter into the new galaxy and the whole mad circumstance would be but a memory.

Only Helena and Victor remained.

Victor had heard most of the story between his conversations with Koenig and Helena but he felt something might have happened that they were not mentioning. "This journey we're taking is a miraculous and wonderful thing." He muttered, "We would never be able to become familiar with such fantastical experiences otherwise!"

Helena, still bandaged, lifted a hand to pat her own shoulder – "Speak for yourself, Victor."

He nodded gently, sympathetic, and left them. He had much to do before they got to where they were going. Already, a habitable planet was being detected. Wouldn't finding a new home be the perfect way to start the week?

Dr. Russell also turned, entered into John Koenig's office, to leave out the back door.

"Helena wait." He watched as she paused in her progress, standing just behind the office sofa, and looked up at Koenig curious. "I need to be sure about something." He said, stepping down to meet her.

"What's that?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Carefully, aware that neither of them were yet a hundred percent fit after their ordeal, John Koenig gently put his arms around her then leaned forward to kiss Helena full on the lips. He took his time, being thorough, then pull back to look at her.

Helena had been completely surprised but easily melted into his embrace, her hands resting on his nicely muscled upper arms. Her expression afterwards, eyes closed then opened wide, was nearly amused, but pleased and unsure. "Commander?" she asked, enquiring.

"You are very soft, your skin is supple, and your lips are yielding. Very appealing." he summed up.

It was not often one heard John Koenig speak in such a way. Helena became even more puzzled. "Compared to what?' she wondered, as their hands and arms fell away from each other and he turned, with a droll bounce to his step. Koenig returned to his desk, attempting to hide his smile. "Compared to what, John?" she asked again.

" _Medusa_." He replied.

Her kindly laughter was music to his ears.

* * *

 **THE END**

November- December 2016

* * *

 _Once again, thank you for your patience. I hope this story held your interest and made to happy all the way to the end. I know it was supposed to be a Halloween gift, then a Thanksgiving gift, so - again - your patience is sincerely appreciated! Please, leave a note and let me know what think. I look forward to bringing 2017 in with you! Becky_


End file.
